


The Raft

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolores Umbridge assumed that her position at Hogwarts would involve having to heavily police uncooperative children. The disunity among them during Dumbledore's speech at the welcoming feast, however, forces her to reconsider this idea. Perhaps they won't be as resistant to the Ministry's intervention as she first feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raft

**Author's Note:**

> Disney Lyrics Prompts Competition – prompt/inspiration: "Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl - and do I help them? Yes indeed." (from The Little Mermaid)

Dolores looked out over the sea of students as Dumbledore made his welcoming address. They watched him with mixed expressions. Some appeared eager and interested, while others looked more guarded. None of them, it seemed, were quite sure what to think about the events of the past year. Their lives had been knocked askew by the events of the Triwizard Tournament, and they were all searching for strong guidance and support. It had to be hard for them; their Headmaster, the man they had always trusted, was spouting utter nonsense about returned Dark wizards, so they had to feel like they had nowhere to turn. How could anyone feel that they were protected and that their needs were being met when they knew their leader's once acclaimed reputation was crumbling before their very eyes? How could they feel safe?

She recognised the yearning in their gazes. Sympathy rushed through her at the sight, and the cold practicality she had been determined to approach the assignment with faded like a shadow exposed to the light. They wanted – and _needed_ – more than what the bumbling old fool could offer them. It wasn't their fault that they were deprived and hurting. She had no doubt that, when presented with a strong and understanding leader, they would be willing to do the work to turn their lives around.

And she would be there to help guide them through it. Contrary to her first thoughts, they weren't the tumultuous sea; Dumbledore's and Potter's lies were the water, and they were the innocent people stranded in it, doing their best to stay afloat. Her job wouldn't be to force them to climb aboard the Ministry's raft, but rather to offer them haven and assist them back to the shore. She would save them, and they would see Dumbledore's treachery for the power-hungry deception it truly was.

Smiling politely, she delicately cleared her throat, ready to start her rescue mission as soon as possible.


End file.
